


The "After School Hours" Incident

by SasukeUzumaki



Series: The Incidents: Naruto and Sasuke's Strange Relationship Milestones [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: I hope you enjoy more of this teacher/teacher AU!, M/M, Naruto's the more crazy one in here, Some of these are going to be slightly more mature, This one is rated mature for sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasukeUzumaki/pseuds/SasukeUzumaki
Summary: Naruto is frustrated, because he has needs that Sasuke is more than able to fulfill. The only problem is Sasuke keeps unknowingly screwing up his advances. One day after school, Naruto decides that enough is enough, and that it's now or never. We'll see just how well that goes.





	The "After School Hours" Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Just to let you know, as you probably noticed, this one is rated mature! A couple of them will be, as they deal with more sexual things. This one follows Naruto's thought more than Sasuke's, since he's the one who's... suffering, for lack of a better word.
> 
> I hope this one is funny enough for you all!

Naruto and Sasuke are now in a relationship. Sasuke is very happy. They are not sleeping together, however, just cuddles and kisses and short “I love you’s”. Sasuke is content with this.

Naruto is not.

Now, Naruto isn’t about to force Sasuke into anything, heavens no, but he’s… he has needs. And Sasuke is very pretty and would really, really, _really_ fill those needs quite well. Naruto is trying not to be impatient, but every time they have movie night or he sleeps over and Sasuke just leans onto him and does that cute little sigh of his, Naruto gets even more frustrated.

This has to end.

“Hey, Sas, you want to hang out tonight?” Naruto asks hopefully.

“Of course,” Sasuke scoffs, “why wouldn’t I? What did you have in mind?”

“Um…”

Now, see here, Naruto isn’t quite… subtle. He’s the epitome of _not_ subtle, but he gives it his best shot.

“…adult things?”

Yup. Nailed it.

“Naruto, I know it’s tax season, but that’s, like, incredibly boring.”

Naruto screeches internally.

“Well, I wasn’t thinking of taxes, really –“

“I’m not interested in drinking, either. You _know_ I don’t drink!” Sasuke crosses his arms, “I would think my boyfriend would know that.”

“No, Sas, I do know that…” Naruto sighs in defeat, “…I meant that we should rent some R rated movie or something.”

Sasuke pauses for a bit, thinking.

“Oh, well then, that’s okay.”

Naruto cries a little inside.

* * *

 

The night went okay – cuddling isn’t the worst thing in the world. In fact, Naruto really enjoys having the English teacher so close to him. But it isn’t the _best_ thing. And it’s incredibly awkward when Sasuke’s just trying to be affectionate and Naruto’s just trying to not develop a boner. So, yeah, Naruto decides that he should try just a _little_ harder.

It’s after school now. Naruto enters Sasuke’s classroom.

“Hey, Sas, what’s up?” Naruto asks.

“Well, I’m grading the tests, but other than that I’m being disturbed by a deranged blond lunatic.” Sasuke doesn’t even look up as he says this.

“I’m not deranged!”

“What else would you be if you were disturbing my grading session?” Sasuke asks. Naruto groans.

“Well, maybe I can help you.”

Sasuke lights up at the suggestion.

“But you’ll owe me.”

Sasuke deflates.

“Why?” Sasuke asks.

“Because I’m doing the work for you, Sas.”

“You’re doing the work _with_ me, Naruto.” Sasuke corrects him.

“Oh, good! Hand me an answer key, let’s knock this baby out!”

“Wha – that’s not – I –“ Sasuke stutters, “…fine.”

Sasuke hands Naruto an answer key and they get to work.

This is boring. Naruto’s trying to keep him mind off that fact. All he can think about is boning Sasuke afterwards. He prays silently that Sasuke will let him. Sasuke _must_ have _some_ sort of needs built up by now. Naruto can’t be _that_ bad looking.

And Sasuke was most certainly _very_ good looking.

Naruto beings to sweat a bit. He needs to stop thinking about this. But images keep running through his mind and he just can’t help it at this point! What is he supposed to do? There’s no _way_ he _can’t_ think about it!

Sasuke remains silent, working quickly and efficiently. At this point Naruto’s not even sure he’s grading the right answers. He looks down at the essay in his hands. When the hell had he grabbed an _essay_? And what was up with all of the essays Sasuke assigned his students? He was _always_ grading essays at the beginning of their nights together, and –

Oh, dear god, he’s cockblocking Naruto.

Naruto’s not sure he’s even aware he’s doing it, but he’s evil and must be stopped. But if he stops him, then he’s stopping Sasuke, which would probably mean no adult time with him, which would mean Sasuke would be angry, which would mean they would break up, which would mean Naruto would _never_ get laid _ever_ because there’s no way anyone else in the world would ever measure up to his tiny boyfriend, which would mean –

Sasuke’s looking at him expectantly.

“Are you okay?” Sasuke quirks an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Naruto clears his throat, “I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“Yes, quite. I asked you because you’re bear hugging my hole punch.”

Naruto looks down at the hole punch in his arms.

“Oh, uh….” Naruto places it back on Sasuke’s desk, “…sorry.”

“Mm-hmm.” Sasuke hums, “How far along are you? I’m almost done.”

“Oh, uh…” Naruto gulps nervously. The stack of papers in his hands is quite expansive.

“You know, it’s… it’s almost done.”

“You’re a liar.” Sasuke accuses.

“What?”

“You’re a liar. I handed you the essays my students wrote a week ago.”

“ _That_ explains it!” Naruto nods slightly.

“Yes, of course that explains it. Now, do you mind telling me what’s wrong, Naruto?”

“I just…”

Naruto decides it’s now or never.

He stands up and approaches Sasuke.

“Sasuke.” Naruto sings out.

“What.” Sasuke stands up out of his chair.

“I have something in mind that we could do.”

“I don’t like where this is going.” Sasuke starts to move away from him.

“Oh, come on, I haven’t even _told_ you yet.”

“Naruto, I’m not interested in any kind of weird cult practices you’ve gotten into, please just count me out.”

Naruto stares at him blankly.

“I’m not – I’m not even _in_ a cult!”

“I thought you were!”

“Why would you think I was? What could have _possibly_ made you think I was in a cult?”

“Well, the whole creepy voice thing you did when you said my name –”

“That wasn’t a creepy cult voice, it was a playful voice!”

“Oh.” Sasuke straightens up. He clears his throat, “Well, then, what did you have in mind?”

“I thought that maybe we could have sex.”

Sasuke deadpans.

“What?”

“I thought that we could have sex! That’s what I was suggesting!” Naruto says, exacerbated.

“Well, why in the hell didn’t you just say so?” Sasuke asks.

“Well, I thought it would be too direct.” Naruto crosses his arms and frowns.

“It is a little on the direct side, but we haven’t been doing anything. I would’ve thought you’d make a move by now.”

Naruto’s eyebrow twitches.

“You thought what?”

“I thought you would’ve made a move by now.”

“You mean you knew I wanted to.”

“Yes.” Sasuke says confidently.

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

“Because it’s _your_ job to ask _me!_ ” Sasuke points to Naruto then himself.

“ _Why is it my job?”_ Naruto exclaims.

“I don’t know!”

“Well, let’s get to it, then!” Naruto approaches Sasuke again.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Sasuke puts a hand on Naruto’s chest, “We’re at school.”

“Yeah, and?”

“What if a student walks in?” Sasuke asks.

“A student isn’t going to _walk in,_ Sasuke – it’s _way_ after school hours.”

Sasuke looks at Naruto, thinking.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, Sas.”

“Alright, then.”

So soon Sasuke’s back is on the desk, his shirt is open, they’re kissing like crazy, and Naruto has his hand down Sasuke’s pants. Sasuke moans lowly.

“Why don’t you call me daddy?” Naruto asks.

“Why, are you into that?” Sasuke replies.

“No, I never was, but the students told me you called me daddy, so I wasn’t sure if I’d be into it if you called me it.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah! I’ve never heard it come out of your mouth!”

Naruto’s hand has stopped at this point. The conversation takes precedence.

“I’m not really into the whole ‘daddy’ thing.” Sasuke dismisses.

“…what?”

“I’m not! It was a simple slip of the tongue –”

“Explain to me how _Mr. Uzumaki_ or _Naruto_ comes anywhere _close_ to _daddy_.”

“It doesn’t have to!” Sasuke says, “It was an accident!”

“Well, what if I call you baby girl?”

Sasuke puts a death grip on Naruto’s arm.

“Don’t.”

“Why?” Naruto asks.

“Do you want me to end now? Because I will.”

Naruto grins.

“Does it turn you on when I call you baby girl?” Naruto teases.

“Stop.” Sasuke groans.

“That’s so fucking sexy, babe.” Naruto kisses Sasuke. When he pulls back, he looks at him questioningly. “So, would you like, pop a boner in the middle of class if I called you that?”

Sasuke puts on his best death glare, “Don’t you dare, Uzumaki, or I swear to god –”

“You swear to god _what,_ baby girl?”

“Naruto!”

They’re back to kissing, Naruto’s hand is moving again, mostly because Naruto wants to make sure Sasuke doesn’t throttle him. Another moan comes out of Sasuke.

A “kettle” squeal is heard across the room.

Naruto and Sasuke look towards the door. There she is, a lone student, who for some reason is in the school three hours after school let out.

Now, unfortunately, the English language will not let me portray the emotions on the faces of every party involved, so I hope this helps:

Naruto: ಠ_ಠ

Sasuke: 《ﾟДﾟ》

The poor, unfortunate soul: ಠ , ಥ

“I – I’ll just –” The student stares in shock for a couple more seconds before running out of the room.

Sasuke glares at Naruto.

“I fucking told you!”

* * *

 

Unfortunately for both, the student is in Sasuke’s second period class. She moves to her seat. Sasuke continues his lecture as normal. He’s dying. He’s most definitely going to lose his job.

At the end of class, the students file out of the room. The poor student stays behind.

“I’m so sorry, you weren’t supposed to see that.” Sasuke apologizes quickly.

“Yeah, no shit.” She says sarcastically.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but can you _please_ –”

“Not tell anyone?” She asks.

“…yeah, that. Again, I’m so sorry.”

“Why would I tell anyone?”

Sasuke stops for a moment.

“Uh, you’re a high school student, I assumed you’d tell everyone.”

“Yeah, I’d tell everyone if it was just _you,”_ she clarifies, “but Mr. Uzumaki is involved.”

“What does Mr. Uzumaki have to do with you disclosing this information?”

“You’d lose your _jobs_ if anyone found out.”

“Yeah, and you would tell people if it was just _me?_ ” Sasuke asks.

“Well, yeah. I like Mr. Uzumaki. I don’t like you. It’s simple. I don’t care if you lose your job,” She slings her backpack over one shoulder, “you’re expendable.”

She leaves the classroom. Sasuke stands in place for a second.

* * *

 

A single “kettle” whine is heard throughout the hallway, accompanied by quick footsteps towards Mr. Uzumaki’s classroom.

“Naruto!”


End file.
